The invention relates to a method for applying relief plastering with joints on a wall or floor surface, wherein
(a) a network of lands made of a moisture-resistant material and corresponding to the structure of the joints is applied to the surface by means of a removable adhesive layer, apertures being defined between these lands, PA1 (b) subsequently mineral plaster is applied to the surface which is provided with the network, and PA1 (c) next the network is pulled off the surface, so that in the areas of the apertures projecting surface portions and in the areas of the lands receding, joint-like surface portions are obtained. PA1 (d) the template adheres by means of a removable adhesive layer to a width of continuous carrier film that covers also the apertures, PA1 (e) to apply the template to the concrete surface, the carrier film is yanked off on one end from the template and this end is stuck to the surface, PA1 (f) the carrier film is then yanked off further to the same extent as the template is pressed on to the surface.
Such a method is, for example, suitable for applying relief plastering to an outdoor or indoor wall, or floor surface, which then shows the texture of a brick or stone formation. For that reason it is possible to give a concrete surface the appearance of brick-work, without having to face the concrete surface expensively with clinker.
The network of the template, which imitates the joints of brick-work, is applied to the surface by the adhesive layer. Then the surface is plastered and the plaster fills the apertures. After the plaster has dried and the network has been removed, a texture that looks like a brick formation, is attained.
With known prior art methods, the template comprises nothing but a network of self-adhesive lands with free apertures therebetween, wherein the self-adhesive rear surfaces of the lands are covered by plastic strips or the like. Such a network is difficult to handle. Only rather small templates are used, quite a number of which has to be placed side by side.
Another template is known from German utility model No. 75 30 244. The application of this prior art template to the wall is also complicated.
It is the object of the invention to make, in a method of the present type, the application of the template to the surface and the handling of the template, easier.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of the present type wherein the attained relief-plastering looks as similar as possible to genuine brick-work or clinker.
It is a more specific object of the invention to enable also a non-professional to apply plaster in clinker-shape to a concrete surface.
A still further object of the invention is to make a clinker-like relief plastering using conventional mineral plaster.
According to the invention
Further details of the method of the invention and the templates used therewith are explained in the following description and are characterized in the claims.
Embodiments of the invention are described hereinbelow in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.